Cae la nieve, hoy es invierno y te odio
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Levi tiene dieciséis años. Es una persona callada y seria, tiene un mal criterio sobre todas las cosas estúpidas que lo rodean. Odia la nieve, odia el frío y por sobre todo, odia a Eren. RIREN/AU/ONE-SHOT


**N/A: ¡Hola a todas y todos! Este fic está dedicado para las chicas de Shingeki no Homo por su primer aniversario *w* Saben, yo leo todos los dou que publican, así que por favor sigan con su linda labor. Sho las amo (L) ¡Gracias por su trabajo!**

**La historia al principio les parecerá extraña, pero léanla hasta el final (L)**

**MaBo lloró cuando beteó esto, ok no xD Mejor guardo silencio y léanla.**

* * *

><p>Siempre he odiado ese tipo de cosas. Cosas como mis padres comportándose de manera infantil, las personas estúpidas que se creen que lo saben todo, los débiles de carácter, las personas hipócritas y sobre todo, siempre he odiado a Eren…<p>

**_Cae la nieve, hoy es invierno y yo te odio con todo mi ser._**

—¡Rivaille! —me llamas fuerte—. ¡Rivaille!

Paro en seco y volteo el rostro. Como siempre ahí estabas tú de nuevo con esa mirada llorosa y los labios temblorosos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto molesto, ya estaba cansado de repetir la historia una y otra vez. Agachas la vista como un niño pequeño y comienzas a llorar.

—Lo volví a hacer —me dices en un susurro. Conozco de qué pie cojeas, Eren. Tú y tu estúpido corazón. Me froto la cien frustrado y suspiro.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Eren?

—Muchas… —me miras arrepentido mostrando esa expresión tuya como de costumbre.

—El día en que te enamores correctamente —empiezo con mi sermón de nuevo—, las cosas saldrán como tanto sueñas.

—Lo siento —lloras más fuerte—. Lo siento…

—Está bien —levanto la mano y te acaricio la cabeza tratando de confortarte. Así eres siempre.

Eren es un año menor que yo. Él es entusiasta, torpe, pero sobre todo tiene un corazón demasiado sensible. Ha estado conmigo siempre. Un día vino a mí llorando, porque su pajarito, que con tanto esfuerzo había cuidado, estaba muerto… Así es Eren, siempre es así. Es asustadizo y siempre está revoloteando a mí alrededor. Te odio tanto, Eren…

—Rivaille —ya más tranquilo te separas de mí y te limpias las mejillas—. No traje mi libro de historia, ¿puedes prestarme el tuyo?

Te miro seriamente. Qué irresponsable eres, Eren. Suspiro derrotado.

—No tienes remedio —sonrío de lado—. Espera aquí —te dejo en la puerta de mi clase y corro rápido hacia mi casillero.

Ya sabía que se había olvidado el libro. De hecho no le dije nada, porque quería que me lo pidiera. Siempre estoy preocupado por Eren, siempre estoy al pendiente de Eren.

—Ten —te entrego el libro y me miras muy contento. Vaya que sí te había sacado de un apuro—. Me lo devuelves tal y como te lo estoy entregando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —sonríes—. Te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho, Rivaille. Voy a cuidarlo como si de mi vida se tratase, ¡lo prometo! —vuelves a hablar con ese tono tan entusiasta.

—Confío en ti —asiento de manera positiva—, y a la próxima no olvides tu cabeza en lugar del libro.

—_Mooo_, qué cruel eres, Rivaille —levantas el libro como si fuera un tesoro y sueltas unas risas—. ¡Nos vemos luego! —sales corriendo después de esas palabras.

Vuelvo a mi asiento y echo la cabeza para atrás, sintiéndome un poco estresado de tantos problemas y tanta estupidez junta.

—Rivaille —alguien vuelve a llamarme.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jean? —bostezo molesto—. Estoy cansado. Si vas hablarme de chicas de nuevo, te puedes ir yendo al diablo.

—No es nada de eso —Jean se encoge de hombros. Es el típico galán de la escuela. Por eso es que me incomoda un poco hablar con él, pero no hay remedio, sigue siendo un compañero—. Deberías ser más amable con Eren, ya sabes… —guiña el ojo—. Un poco de amor no hace daño.

Bostezo de nuevo. Cómo detesto a este tipo… Y lo detesto aún más desde que Eren me dijo que le atraía Jean.

—Cierra la boca —digo con una mirada seria—. No sabes el dolor de cabeza que es Eren.

Es cierto. He cuidado de Eren toda una vida, siempre al pendiente de él, y puedo decir que es realmente agotador cuidar de una persona. Pero muy pronto Eren se irá y yo podré estar tranquilo. Eso es lo que pienso, pero en realidad mis emociones son tan opuestas… Entrecierro los ojos.

—Hmm —Jean me observa como si fuera un experimento—. Eres una persona bella, Rivaille. Deberías sonreír y ser más amable con las chicas —lo dice como si se tratara de una revelación profunda. Otra vez nace en mí esas ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Entonces se tú amable con ellas —abro el libro sobre la mesa y comienzo a leer, tratando de mostrar una postura de "no molestar hasta nuevo aviso".

—Vaya, eres un tipo demasiado frío —Jean se apoya sobre sus manos y me provoca con esa mirada suya. Él sabe que lo detesto—. A Eren no le gustaría verte con esa expresión tan desagradable.

Levanto la vista y lo reto. Jean es un aprovechado. Ha sabido mi secreto desde el comienzo y se ha valido de ello para joderme, pero como siempre yo soy más cruel que él.

_Siempre estoy observando a Eren, siempre estoy al pendiente de Eren._

_Yo siempre cuido a Eren. Solo yo puedo cuidarlo y estoy cansado de ello._

* * *

><p>—¿Porque el libro está todo sucio? —exijo una explicación, trato de ser lo más severo con Eren para que aprenda la lección. Siempre hago lo mismo, quiero que él empiece a ser más responsable por su propio bienestar—. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que lo cuidaría? —alzo una ceja.<p>

—Lo siento —agachas la cabeza avergonzado—. Armin estaba llevando las flores hacia la ventana y en un descuido hizo caer la tierra —tu cara se pone muy roja. Sé que no ha sido culpa de Eren, pero tengo que mantenerme firme.

—No puedo confiar en ti —pronuncio las palabras como si estuviera muy decepcionado.

—¿Ah? —te desesperas y corres hacia mí—. Por favor, no digas esas cosas, Rivaille —me arrebatas el libro—. Lo limpiaré, déjamelo a mí.

—Eren, espera —trato de detenerte, pero cuando me doy cuenta, estás tirado en el suelo. Eres tan torpe que ni siquiera es mediodía y ya te has tropezado. Por eso siempre estoy preocupado por ti, Eren, nunca puedo dejarte solo—. Por eso dije que esperaras —te cojo de los brazos y te levanto.

Sueltas un chillido de dolor y tus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse.

—¿Duele mucho?

—Sí… —asientes tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Creo que me he fracturado el tobillo…

Y así estoy de nuevo con Eren llevándolo a la enfermería. No es necesario anunciar nada, solo basta mostrar mi cara por aquel recinto y la enfermera ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

—Muchas gracias —hago un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y tomo el lugar a un lado de la cama en donde descansas—. Vaya que eres torpe.

—Lo siento…

—Eres el dios de las disculpas —sonrío y trato de aligerar el ambiente. No puedo enojarme con Eren por más que lo intento. He fracasado, Eren ha ganado otra vez—. Ten más cuidado. No quiero pensar qué es lo que pasaría si yo no hubiera estado en aquel momento y lugar…

Tu cara se pone roja y no puedes evitar que tus labios formen un infantil puchero. Después de unos segundos, tu mirada se suaviza.

—Creo que hubiera muerto sin ti —me sonríes, mostrándome esa cara tuya como siempre. Odio esa expresión, odio todo lo que me obliga a estar atado a ti.

—Descansa —te arropo y te sobo la cabeza para que te relajes—. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que terminen las clases. Luego nos iremos juntos.

—¡¿De verdad?! —tus ojos brillan. Estás emocionado, lo noto claramente—. Ha pasado tiempo desde que me acompañabas a casa, Rivaille.

—Sí… —lo único que hago es observarte. Por favor ya no me muestres esas expresiones, Eren, de verdad no las soporto—. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—Debajo de la cama —me contestas con una sonrisa. De nuevo esa cara que odio tanto…

—Bien —carraspeo—. Descansa, nos iremos apenas toque el timbre.

—Gracias, Rivaille.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cuidar siempre de mí.

_La sonrisa de Eren es lo que menos soporto._

_Odio su sonrisa, odio sus gestos._

* * *

><p>—Está nevando —comento tratando de evitar el silencio incómodo que hay entre nosotros dos. No es como si Eren y yo tuviésemos cosas que contarnos, lo sabíamos todo del otro, así era nuestra relación.<p>

—Mmm… Yo traigo un paraguas —rebuscas en tu mochila.

Me siento fuera de lugar al notar que Eren abre el paraguas y se apega más a mí. ¡Demonios! Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

—¿Tengo que compartir el paraguas contigo? —lo miro y trato de ironizar la situación, no quiero que note que estoy avergonzado—. Ahora estoy triste.

Me miras y te empiezas a reír. Genial, eso era lo que faltaba. ¿Por qué, Eren? Sabes que provocas cosas en mí, pero tú sigues con tus coqueteos de manera inconsciente.

—Sabes, Levi —tu rostro empieza a enrojecer—. Es como si fuéramos una pareja de novios caminando por la calle. Es algo vergonzoso…

—No digas tonterías —me duele que Eren diga eso. Me duele que Eren lo diga de manera tan, tan, tan… ¡Argh! ¡No lo soporto!

Me mira confuso, lo único que he logrado ha sido asustarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Rivaille —respiro y exhalo, tengo que tranquilizarme.

—Disculpa, me he pasado.

—No te preocupes.

El silencio vuelve apoderarse del entorno.

—Estoy feliz —Eren susurra despacio.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy feliz de caminar contigo, Rivaille. En verdad extrañaba caminar juntos… Eres lo único que tengo, Rivaille.

—Eren…

—¡Hey, ustedes! —de repente una voz estrepitosa interrumpe nuestro mágico momento. Sí, porque ese había sido un momento mágico en mi triste existencia.

Eren mira al frente y una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro, y otra vez siento aquel dolor en el pecho cuando Eren muestra esos gestos cada vez que ve a ese estúpido.

—¿Qué quieres, Jean? —no puedo evitar refunfuñar—. ¿No tienes casa a la cual ir?

—¡Ja! —el muy idiota sonríe con un aire de superioridad—. Rivaille, siempre estás de mal humor, sonríe un poquito.

—Tch, tu existencia es algo dañina para mi salud.

—Vaya, no sabía que era tan toxico para ti, pero sabes… —gira la cabeza y observa a Eren. Bravo, Jean, él sí sabe por dónde jugársela—. Yo pienso que Eren ama mi existencia.

El rostro de Eren enrojece fuertemente e intenta taparse el rostro, pero es inútil. Todo el mundo puede notar lo rojo que está.

—Deja de joder, Jean —lo miro furioso—. Lárgate —miro a lo lejos un buen número de chicas—. Tus fans te esperan.

—¡Hmph! —pasa de mí y se acerca a Eren—. Nos vemos —levanta su mano y revuelve los cabellos de Eren. Jean sabe que odio que haga eso, pero él ama molestarme. Cómo detesto a ese imbécil.

Relajo los hombres y camino hasta llegar a Eren. Siempre tiene una tendencia a fijarse en idiotas. Suspiro y lo observo.

—Eren.

—¿Uhmm?

—¿Qué le ves a ese idiota? —lo cojo de la mano y empezamos a caminar de nuevo. No quiero pensar en cosas que son desagradable para mí, pero… no quiero que lastimen a Eren—. Sabes que él solo juega, nunca es serio.

—Yo… —Eren titubea—. Yo… No lo quiero, solo me gusta su sonrisa, eso es todo. Él siempre tiene esa sonrisa y me gustaría ser así de optimista.

—¿Así que me estás diciendo que es como un tipo de admiración? —junto las cejas—. No puedes hablar en serio.

Te mantienes en silencio y lo único que noto es que presionas más fuerte mi mano. Sé que te molesta hablar sobre esas cosas.

_No puedo ser egoísta con Eren, no puedo detenerlo._

_A pesar de que odio a Eren… Él es mi vida._

* * *

><p>Abro la puerta de mi casa y entro silenciosamente. Sé que me encontraré con mi madre y lo que menos quiero es hablar con ella. Ruego a quien sea que por favor no note mi presencia.<p>

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento —agacho la cabeza y maldigo mentalmente—. He demorado, porque Eren se ha fracturado el tobillo. No podía dejarlo solo, así que lo he llevado a su casa.

—Está bien —mi madre siempre ha sido fría, sin sentimientos y sobre todo indiferente—. Procura ser más responsable.

—De acuerdo —levanto mi cabeza y me retiro. ¡Demonios! Si tan solo no tuviera que encontrarme con ella todo sería perfecto.

Subo a mi habitación y me sacudo toda la nieve de la ropa. Odio la nieve. Provoca un frío de mierda, y sobre todo, cada vez que nieva, Eren y yo siempre tendemos a encontrarnos y odio caminar junto a Eren… Finalmente no tengo nada lindo que recordar con la nieve.

_Definitivamente yo no tengo…_

_recuerdos lindos sobre la nieve._

* * *

><p>Aún recuerdo ese día cuando Eren y yo éramos unos mocosos. Yo estaba por el tercer año de primaria y había corrido toda una maratón para llegar a casa y enseñarles a mis padres mi última calificación con un puntaje perfecto. Abrí la puerta y entré contento.<p>

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —grité emocionado—. ¿Adivinen qué? —pero la alegría que tenía en ese entonces se esfumó cuando vi a mis padres pelear.

Mis padres no eran la típica pareja perfecta derrama miel. Ellos prácticamente se odiaban, se detestaban y no tenían reparos en disimularlo frente a mí.

—¡Lárgate! —escuché a mi madre gritar. En ese momento tuve miedo y lo único que pasó por mi cabeza fue huir.

Salí corriendo de mi casa. No quería volver nunca más. Corrí por algunas calles y después comencé a caminar por el cansancio. Luego de unos minutos noté que había alguien atrás mío.

—¿A dónde vas? —era Eren. Como siempre, él estaba siguiéndome.

—Déjame —respondí bruscamente—. No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Pero-

—¿No entiendes? —empecé a caminar más rápido—. No me sigas, Eren.

—¡Espera!

Yo deseaba irme a un lugar muy lejos, quería desaparecer.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —volví a gritar.

—¡Espera, Rivaille! No puedo dejarte ahora —Eren es una molestia. Desde que somos niños siempre ha sido así, pero a pesar de todo…

—¡Eres molesto! —dejé de caminar y cubrí mis ojos, que empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Me sentía solo y abandonado.

—¡Rivaille! —se acercó a mí—. Vamos a casa, Rivaille —me sostuvo de la mano y me sonrió—. Yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti.

A pesar de todo, Eren es la única persona que puede entenderme, la única persona que se preocupa por mí, la única persona que siempre, pero siempre va a esperarme. La verdad es que yo soy el que no puede vivir sin ti, Eren…

_Desde ese día siempre te he odiado._

_Te odio, Eren._

* * *

><p>Se acerca el cumpleaños de Eren y también la fecha en la que se mudará a otra ciudad, así que lo he invitado a salir el sábado. Ese es mi regalo, mi último regalo. Después de todo, serían los últimos días que estaremos juntos y finalmente seré libre o eso es lo que quiero creer.<p>

—Eren —llamo su atención, Eren como siempre está distraído mirando por la ventana.

—Dime —se voltea y me mira. He notado algo extraño en él estos últimos días. Eren es despistado, pero no tanto como ahora y esas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos… Definitivamente algo le ocurre.

—¿Sucede algo? —sostengo su mano y jugueteo con sus dedos—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—No es nada —suelta una risita—. Tú siempre estas al pendiente de mí —le doy un apretón suave a su mano y suspiro.

—Es que soy un experto en Eren's y en todo lo que tenga que ver con su rara especie.

—Tal vez con el pasar de los años junte una fortuna y contrate tus servicios como asistente personal. Serías mi asistente Rivaille, el "Erenciólogo".

—¿Erenciólogo? —alzo una ceja. Estas charlas con Eren son las que más disfruto, sus ocurrencias no tienen límites.

—Ya sabes —se señala a sí mismo—. Un experto en mi especie.

—Entonces crece rápido. Quiero dejar toda mi pobreza atrás y juntar mucho dinero para operarme y volverme un tipo más guapo —bromeo. Sé que no estoy tan mal, pero siempre es bueno ironizar la realidad.

—Sí, sí, de hecho ya tengo algunos planes en mente —pasa las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo más—. Primero empezaré con un restaurante, luego de ello un supermercado con un gran espacio reservado para los productos de limpieza.

—Eso lo dices porque sabes que me gusta limpiar —bostezo y apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Eren—. Es cómodo, te usaré de almohada.

—Creo que voy a empezar a cobrarte por mis servicios.

—Cállate —Eren vuelve a sonreír.

—Yo también te quiero, Rivaille.

_Esto es estúpido, mi vida es estúpida, todo lo que hago es tonto._

_Ojala pudiese estar más tiempo junto a Eren._

* * *

><p>Finalmente después de un buen rato tonteando llegamos a un enorme centro comercial. En mi lista de planes tengo como primera parada el patio de comidas. Sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Nos adentramos al enorme edificio y tomamos el elevador.<p>

Eren sigue haciendo bromas sobre cosas del futuro y yo no hago más que escuchar. La puerta se abre y salimos despacio, nos dirigimos a una mesa y tomamos asiento.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres comer? —pregunto tratando de mostrar un poco de amabilidad.

—Pues —se rasca la nuca con un dedo—. Quiero una hamburguesa, una de esas que salen por televisión de triple queso y tocino y esas cosas —responde emocionado.

—Okay, ¿alguna bebida? —tengo la impresión de estar jugando al papel de mesero, pero esas sonrisas lo valen.

—Soda, por favor.

—Bien, espera un momento.

—¡Ah! Espera, no te olvides de mi cajita feliz.

¿Es en serio? Es por eso que a veces odio que Eren mire las propagandas de la tele, le afecten el cerebro.

—Sí, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Gracias —me muestra una de sus tantas sonrisas brillantes. Me deslumbra por un momento.

—Ya vuelvo —me aparto de la mesa y me dirijo a uno de los puestos de comida rápida.

Rayos… Acabo de recordar que hace unos meses salió en el periódico que se había encontrado una plaga de ratones en aquellos lugares de comida rápida. _No pasa nada_, me repito a mí mismo. _Esto solo es una sucursal_, intento convencerme, pero… !No puedo! Me giro y estoy dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero apenas volteo y me encuentro con la sonrisa de Eren.

—Mierda —susurro—, puta suerte la mía.

Y así pasamos todo el día de un lado a otro jugando como niños, yendo al cine, entrando a la sala de videojuegos. En fin, nunca pensé que Eren estuviera tan lleno de energía.

—Bueno, para finalizar, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Pues —entrecierra los ojos y fija su atención en un lugar algo inusual—. ¡Ahí! —señala un estudio de fotografía.

—¿Quieres una foto? —pregunto algo desconcertado. Conociendo a Eren, pensé que querría ir a comer unos helados.

—Sip, ya sabes —desvía la mirada y se sonroja un poco—. Quiero un recuerdo contigo.

Oh, joder… ¿Por qué tiene que decir ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué? No puedo evitar acalorarme y sonrojarme. Parezco un puto adolescente, aunque de hecho lo soy.

—Está bien —nos dirigimos al recinto.

Una señorita nos recibe y nos ofrece un montón de cosas para que la fotografía sea más especial, cosas como disfrazarnos y eso. Noto el brillo en los ojos de Eren y ya sé que es lo que quiere. Supongo que era el momento de hacer el ridículo.

Nos invitan a pasar a los vestidores y comenzamos a desvestirnos. Observo detenidamente el traje que me dieron.

—Es… horrible —digo decepcionado.

—No es como si el mío fuese mejor —giro la cabeza y lo veo ahí. Está vestido como chica. ¡Oh, mierda!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada…

—¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?

—No me estoy sonroj-

—!Sí, te estás sonrojando!

—Cállate —se ve tan lindo en ese traje, no puedo evitar aflorar un poco mis sentimientos—. Te espero afuera —salgo prácticamente corriendo de los vestidores. Si no salía, creo que hubiera podido cometer cualquier estupidez.

_Odio a Eren, odio que me provoque estos sentimientos._

_Tengo que odiarlo para evitar amarlo._

* * *

><p>Eren me abraza por décima vez y comienza a llorar. Hoy es el día. Hoy es el día en que Eren se irá de mi lado. Lo sujeto de los hombros y lo aparto.<p>

—Ya no llores. Cualquiera diría que te estoy haciendo algo terrible.

Eren me mira con esos ojos tan preciosos y me vuelva a abrazar.

—Perdón —solloza y me sujeta más fuerte—. No quiero separarme de ti.

—Yo tampoco —empiezo a acariciarle la cabeza. Es cierto. A pesar de que quiero odiarlo y decir que estaré feliz de que se vaya, mi corazón me delata—. Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Tú eres lo mejor que tengo, Eren.

—Rivaille —se aparta y comienza a limpiarse los ojos. Eres listo, Eren. Sabes que si sigues con las lágrimas, yo también me derrumbaré. Al final el que siempre ha sido el maduro eres tú.

De repente escucho el anuncio de que el vuelo de Eren está a punto de partir. Este es el final, este es nuestro adiós.

—Debes irte —él me mira y con todo el dolor del mundo asiente.

—Adiós, hermano.

—Adiós, mi adorable hermano menor.

No puedo amar a Eren, no puedo demostrar mis sentimientos, ya que Eren es mi hermano. Mis padres al tramitar su divorcio decidieron quedarse con uno de nosotros, así que Eren tuvo que irse con papá y yo tuve que quedarme con mamá. Pero estoy feliz de que por lo menos Eren puede salvarse de tanta tristeza. Él se irá y hará una nueva vida y será muy feliz. Espero que realmente lo sea.

—Te amo, Eren —susurro despacio—. De verdad te amo —no puedo, no puedo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Tal vez resulte enfermo, pero esta es mi verdad.

_Eren es mi primer amor y el único que tendré._

_Él es por quien vivo y por quien mantendré la esperanza._

* * *

><p>Ha pasado seis meses desde que vi partir a Eren y las cosas han mejorado notablemente. Ahora sonrío más y estoy planeando salir con una chica. No es que lo haya olvidado, es solo que justamente deseo hacerlo. Recojo mis pertenencias y salgo del aula.<p>

—¡Hey, Rivaille!

—¿Qué quieres, Jean? —frunzo el ceño molesto. Es inevitable toparme con este tipo.

—Otra vez estás con tu humor de perros… Bueno eso no me importa. El profe ha dicho que mañana traigas las copias de física para toda la clase.

—¿Ah? —alzo una ceja—. Estás de broma.

—Eso es lo que dijo el viejo.

—Está bien —suspiro—. Malditos profesores aprovechados… —no hay remedio. Después de recibir la mala noticia salgo del edificio y camino directo a casa.

Me atrevo a decir que hasta el ambiente con mi madre ha mejorado un poco. Después de unos minutos de andar noto a lo lejos una silueta demasiado familiar. Abro bien los ojos y me quedo estático.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —es lo único que puedo decir—. Ha pasado tiempo.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —la duda me invade, nunca esperé tener a Eren frente a mis ojos. Y ahí estaba él, más hermoso que antes. Después de la sorpresa lo único que puedo escuchar son los latidos de mi corazón, mientras él aparta la vista de mí.

—Lo intenté —suelta con la voz quebrada—. Sabes, hermano… Desde hoy me llamo Eren Jaeger —sonríe—. No llevo más el apellido Ackerman.

—También debiste cambiar tu nombre —mis manos tiemblan, estoy atrapado.

—Sé que lo sabes —juega con sus dedos y por fin me ve a los ojos—. Sabes que te quiero, Rivaille.

No puede ser, eso no puede ser verdad. He estado esforzándome por casi quince años, tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos y Eren lo ha movido todo con tan solo unas palabras.

—No lo sabía —ahora soy yo el que se sonroja.

—Pues sip —me mira dulcemente—. He vuelto, porque cierta vez mi hermano me dijo que me enamorara correctamente. Y lo he hecho, voy hacerlo correctamente.

—Somos hermanos —lo detengo antes de que siga.

—¿Importa?

—…La verdad es que no —has ganado Eren, has ganado nuevamente—. Siempre he estado guardando estos sentimientos por ti.

—¿Eh? —la cara de Eren es un tomate en toda la extensión—. No puede ser —de repente empieza a reír fuertemente—. Somos unos tontos.

—Sí —me apoyo sobre una pared para observarlo—. Sabes que no me contendré —afirmo muy seguro de mis palabras. Siempre había soñado con esa situación, siempre había soñado con hacer mío a Eren.

—No quiero que te contengas —me guiña el ojo descaradamente.

_Maldición, Eren._

—Te amo, Rivaille —se acerca a mí y me abraza.

—También te amo, Eren —lo sujeto con mis brazos. Y es que a partir de ese instante me juro a mí mismo que por sobre todas las cosas, nunca voy a dejar a Eren.

_Eren lo es todo para mí, Eren es mi vida._

**_Hoy es invierno, cae la nieve y yo te amo Eren._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si les gustó, déjenme un lindo review, tengo una familia que mantener :'D**

**Y nuevamente… ¡Feliz aniversario para Shingeki no Homo! ^o^**


End file.
